Frederick Freeman (New Earth)
After the activation of the Anti-Life Equation, Freddy fights his way to Khandaq to reach Black Adam to have him rejoin The Marvel Family, only for Black Adam to tell him he was unsure as the New Gods have overthrown the Lords of Magic and that as their champions they are at their weakest. Ultimately, Black Adam agreed to help, and joined Freddy and Tawny during the assault on Bludhaven. Almost immediately, Adam begins trying to kill Mary, who was part of Darkseid's forces. Adam said he looked into her eyes and didn't see Mary, but a leering old man. Throwing Adam aside, Mary attacked Freddy, saying that she had a new magic word. As the battle continued, Mary focused her attentions on Supergirl, but Freddy was able to grab Mary and shout "Shazam", changing them both and suppressing Desaad. Now in control again, Mary was horrified at her actions, saying she could never change back again, as Freddy told her it wasn't her fault. When Black Adam strips Batson of his powers as Guardian of the Rock of Eternity, Freeman was able to continue accessing his magical powers. When the wizard Shazam was revived , he stripped all of the Marvels of their powers, and petrified Black Adam and Isis. Freddy was not affected by this as his powers come directly from the lords of magic. Shazam has stated he will deal with Freeman but whether the Wizard Shazam will challenge the gods to remove/reduce or change Freeman's powers has not been dealt with. Cry For Justice Captain Marvel joined the splinter faction of Hal and Oliver's Justice League in search of the villain Prometheus. They searched several locations until Supergirl deduced (a bit too late) that Captain Marvel was not Freddy, but Prometheus himself. Prometheus had abducted Freddy and sewed his mouth shut so he could not call down the magic lightning. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = Class 100+; In his normal state, Freeman has the strength level of a normal human male who engages in moderate regular exercise. In his transformed state, Freeman possesses the strength possessed by Captain Marvel's "Fully Powered" state. This puts his lifting capacity at least around 100 tons with minimal effort. | Weaknesses = Magic: High level magics can prove a determent to him and effect him more then any other force. Paraplegic: In his normal human form, Freddy has limited mobility due to his lame leg. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Freddy Freeman's nicknames include the World's Mightiest Boy and Super Powered Pest (Doctor Sivana's personal favorite). * Unlike Batson, Freeman does NOT receive his powers from the Wizard Shazam but directly from the six gods as their direct champion. This has allowed Freeman to continue using these magical powers after the Wizard revoked Batson's powers and abilities. It remains to be seen if the Wizard will directly challenge Freeman and try to harm Freeman in order to remove his powers as well. * Freddy has full use of his legs while in his super powered form. * Freddy had a soul tattoo which gave him unlimited and unrestrained access to the magical realms of the gods. | DC = | Wikipedia = Captain Marvel, Jr. | Links = Captain Marvel Jr. at Wikipedia }} Category:Marvel Family members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Magicians Category:Modern-Age Characters Category:Outsiders members Category:Teen Titans members Category:Restricted Mobility Category:1995 Character Debuts